House Moonmoore
There are few things more grand then a Moonmoore ball, Moonmoore finery, or a Moonmoore anything really.The Moonmoore's grandeur hides there true nature.The Moonmoore's gained their power, their wealth, and their influence from one thing, crime.The Moonmoore's have a network of brigands, agents,and smugglers stretching all over Orbis.Everyone of them reports back to the Moonmoore's in their capital, Carigo. The Moonmoore's weren't always this powerful.The Moonmoore's were originally a vassal house of one of Orbis noble houses,..This was the case until Rickard Moonmoore started the families plunge into banditry.He raided the country side when his funds were low, Helped smugglers, and Hired assassains to kill those he needed to die.This eventually surfaced and Rickard had his titles revocked, but he escaped with all the House's funds and many bannermen. Rickard quickly fled away from his lord and set up in a ruined castle in Gothia.After a few years of banditry,Rickard finally came up with a plan to restore House Moonmoore to a place of importance.He would start a crusade.His crusade would not be one of valiant knights sitting upon magnificent steeds,but one of bloody bandits taking what they want.Most bandits want a chance at gaining good loot,and it's even better if it's justified by killing Acrabians.Through promises of salvation and loot Rickard gathered his army,and with it he marched to Carigo. His army was huge, and it dwarfed those of the defending Acrabians.The deserts of Acrabia however are quite deadly to those who do not prepare.Rickards army nearly shattered marching through the hot deserts of Acrabia, but he was able to hold them together with more of his promises of loot and salvation.When Rickard reached Carigo he finally saw the fruits of his efforts,the city was bursting at the seams with wealth.Rickard started the siege of Carigo.The Bandit-Crusaders assaulted the walls with incredible ferocity.They soon took the fort,but they suffered severe casualties from the defending Acrabians.The city was looted,the women raped,and the men butchered. Rickard soon went to work into transforming his horde into a functioning army.He passed laws which protected the citizens.He gave the bandits who abided by them wives(Most of the population of Carigo are Half Acarbian and Half Orbisian due to this),titles, and gold.He then executed the ones who didn't obey and made an example of their corpse.Rickard and his bandits soon started to change some of their customs to that of the Arcrabians,but they also brought there own creating a new culture in Acrabia.Rickard then went to work rebuilding the city to it's original glory. The Moonmoore's after rebuilding Carigo soon went to work on expanding their influence, and thus gaining their extensive network of criminals they have today.They have even managed to recruit whole bandit clans to serve them as vassals in foriegn territories.The Moonmoore's have also spent much time building up trade networks,and crushing rivals in trade.They have even made friends with the House of Aurum, and they have even binded their alliance by marriage.Thus marks the current history of House Moonmoore. Current Family Members: (Bastard) Sigmund Moonmoore Age 27 Lord of Southern Rahistan Jereld Moonmoore Age 23 Leader of House Moonmoore and Lord of Carigo Ofbur Moonmoore Age 21 Lord of Northern Rahistan Haruld Moonmoore Age 19 Lord of Teratime